


you've got a hold on me

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pool sex kinda, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: “I told you, Allura grumbled, her pretty lips all pursed with mopiness, “I can't get my hair wet until the day after tomorrow.”“And I told you,” Shiro said with a smile, folding his arms over the edge of the pool to look at his girlfriend, “that you don't have to get your hair wet. Just the rest. I'll hold you up.”





	you've got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> Shallura is consuming my soul, friends.

Shiro was a patient guy. It was even something he was particularly proud of. “Patience yields focus” his mother always told him and he'd taken her words to heart. Sometimes he even caught himself repeating those same words to his friends and inwardly he cringed a little at how old it made him sound.

There was one aspect in his life, however, that had been testing Shiro's patience.

From the pool, he had a good view of Allura in her colodful bikini and the way she'd draped herself over one the beach loungers that came with the house they'd rented for their vacation. Even though the sun was already disappearing behind the tree tops and the rolling landscape of Andalusia, it was still hot. The air hung hot and humid over them like a blanket that wouldn't be thrown off.

Grateful for the cool water, Shiro let himself sink for a moment and then emerged again, pushing droplets from his eyes and wet hair out of his face. On the terrace, Allura groaned yet again, squirming slightly on her already scrunched up towel and bringing it into even more disarray underneath her.

“You could just come into the pool,” Shiro remarked lightly, as though he hadn't spent the last hour desperately trying to lure her into the water along with him. He couldn't see Allura's eyes, since they were obscured by sunglasses, but he was pretty sure his words earned him a glare.

“I told you, Allura grumbled, her pretty lips all pursed with mopiness, “I can't get my hair wet until the day after tomorrow.”

Why the hell Allura had procrastinated on getting keratin treatment for her hair until shortly before their trip, Shiro had no idea. All he knew was that Allura had a strict rule about not having any liquid touch her hair for seven days after the treatment to make sure the straight result wasn't compromised. The previous night, Lance had mimed pouring wine over Allura's head. He'd still been limping when they left for the beach earlier.

“And I told you,” Shiro said with a smile, folding his arms over the edge of the pool to look at his girlfriend, “that you don't have to get your hair wet. Just the rest. I'll hold you up.”

This time, Allura turned her head towards him. She even took off her sunglasses, so that he could see her skeptical expression in all its glory. She probably wasn't aware that he could see the longing glances she cast the water. God, she was cute.

“So what you're saying is, you want me to come into the pool and not actually swim in it?” she asked, raising one fine brow. “You just want to carry me around?”

It sounded so absurd, the way she said it, Shiro had to laugh. “What I want is to kiss you. Holding you up is just for your benefit.”

A smile stretched across Allura's lips and she looked down for a tiny moment, her lashes catching his eye as she blinked, almost abashed at his frank words. It was as though she could still barely take in how much he adored her. When she met his gaze again, there was a challenge dancing in hers.

“You can kiss me right here on dry land.”

Shiro made a long _hhhmm_ sound, squinting his eyes as though he were considering her argument. “But it's so very hot over there and so wonderfully cool in _here_.”

For added effect, he splashed some water onto her outstretched legs, carefully away from her hair. Allura groaned in annoyance and he was getting ready to beg, preparing his _come on_ s and _please, Princess_ es, but then she got up. With his heart aflutter, Shiro watched her approach the edge of the pool carefully.

“So how are we doing this?” she asked, sounding determined now. She reached up to tie her hair up with one of those spirally hair ties, securing it in a knot on top of her head. It reminded him of early Sunday mornings at home, when he was still in bed, watching Allura get ready for a run. It was like the top knot transformed her into a superhero, No Bullshit Girl.

Shiro pushed away from the edge and patted the spot where he'd rested his arms.

“Just sit down and I'll lower you in.”

Giving a huge, melodramatic sigh that Shiro could see through easily, Allura knelt down to sit at the edge like he'd indicated. An expression of pure bliss crossed her face as soon as her feet sank into the cool water.

“ _Oh_ , that's so nice,” she beamed at him and left him wondering how her smile could possibly be legal.

Shiro wrapped his fingers around her feet, making her twitch when his touch tickled her soles, only to stoke up her legs until he reached her hips. Her skin was hot and smooth under his palms, but he didn't miss the wet goosebumps they left behind in their wake.

“Don't drop me, okay?” Allura said softly, eyes wide with worry. She draped her arms around his shoulders.

“Never.”

He tugged and she inched forward, then she slid right into his arms.

Allura gasped as the cold water hit her, breasts rising and falling with her shocked breath, her arms tightening around his neck. Holding her to his body tightly, Shiro stroked the small of her back as she adjusted to the change in temperature.

“You tricked me!” she gasped, making him laugh again. Her body was already relaxing, though, muscles becoming pliant and familiarly soft under his touch. “You better make it up to me now.”

Happily, Shiro pressed his mouth to her smile. It had barely been over an hour but oh, he'd missed her lips already. They were so soft, it made him sigh into the kiss and Allura brought one wet hand to his jaw, cradling his face like it was precious to her.

The water lapped tenderly at them as Shiro remained standing in the same spot, holding Allura easily, and there was no sound than those little waves hitting the edge of the pool and their breaths mingling. When the kiss grew deeper, he tasted summer and sweetness, watermelon.

“How was that?” Shiro asked her when they parted, but only their lips, keeping everything else pressed close to each other.

The little laughter she exhaled was warm on his lips, making him shudder. “Not bad, but I think I still need some more atonement.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Even though Allura's thighs were bracketing his hips and Shiro could feel her hard nipples, straining against the fabric of her bikini top and grazing his chest with every breath, he kissed her sweetly. And he kept kissing her for a little eternity. After several days spent with the rest of their friends and holding back on the PDA, he was starved for closeness like this. The way Allura was clinging to him told him she felt the same.

After a while, Allura pulled back and then smiled at him when he chased her lips.

“I love you,” she told him and oh, if it didn't still make his heart flip wildly. Shiro echoed the words back and leaned his forehead against hers. For a couple of moments, they just swayed in the water together, basking in each other's undisturbed presence without dimming the emotions shining through.

Suddenly, Shiro loosened his hold on her. With a shriek, Allura slid down a little, before he caught her once more. He laughed in delight at her shock.

“God _damn_ you, Takashi!” Allura cried, lightly slapping his shoulder in outrage.

“Oh, wow, you broke out the Takashi!”

Kind of pleased with himself, Shiro stuck his tongue out at her playfully, even though he was barely able to contain his grin. Sarcastically, Allura mimicked his expression, looking ridiculous with her contorted features, and absolutely beautiful.

“Next time it'll be worse than your first name,” she threatened, her voice low and her eyes bright.

“Oh, yeah? Worse how?”

“I'll just call you a random white boy name. How about Todd?”

Shiro gaped at her. “I do not look like a Todd.”

Allura smiled. “No? Then maybe Chad.”

Once more, Shiro let go of her, but she was prepared this time. She barely sank lower than she was, holding on tightly to his frame, but it didn't keep her from letting out another screech.

“Connor! Stop it!” she yelled through her laughter.

The sunset hit her eyes in that moment, turning them into iridescent flames. And Shiro was in love with the sound of her happiness and the crinkles that formed around her eyes and the way her fingers felt against the cropped hair at the back of his head.

Allura was like something from out of this world, like a goddess thrown into his mortal arms to worship and cherish and love, love, love.

Shiro kissed her hungrily this time. He parted her lips, eager to taste her again, to feel the heat of her tongue again. Instantly, Allura matched his new mood, groaning into his mouth and tilting her head for a better angle. When his kisses strayed away from her lips, wandering over the smooth skin of her jaw, then her neck, Allura dug her fingers into his hair. The way she pressed his mouth closer against her fluttering pulse, wanting, had Shiro's body heating despite the coolness of the water.

The desire to lick and suck his way down to her breasts was rising in him, but he couldn't let go of her hips without breaking his promise. So he squeezed her butt, kneading the cheeks with greedy hands to let her know just how much he wanted her. Allura's hold on his hair tightened.

“So that's why you lured me in here,” she said, sounding a little breathless, but very smug.

Shiro huffed a laugh against her skin. “Do you regret it?”

Instead of replying, she tipped his face back up and kissed him again. Shiro got lost in the feeling of her, in the slow way their tongues moved together. He only realized how hard he was, when the tip of his cock brushed against her and even through the fabric it sent a shock of want through him. She noticed, of course. He felt the muscles in Allura's strong thighs contract against his sides, working as she struggled to rub against him.

The rush of blood was like static in his ears. Shiro pulled at her, again and again, and her breathing was heavy with every time she ground against his lower stomach. They could barely breathe at this point, but Shiro couldn't bring himself to pull away from Allura's amazing mouth. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth instead and her nails scratched lightly along his shoulder.

“Wait, wait,” she panted against his lips and reached a hand behind herself. After a couple of hazy heartbeats, Shiro realized she was trying to loosen the bow on her top and reached up to help her. She seemed about to protest, but with her still holding onto him and his other arm underneath her butt, Allura's head stayed above the surface easily.

When the bikini top finally fell away, Shiro lost no time in hoisting her up higher so he could reach her breasts. With her legs around Shiro's waist, Allura's chest was now exposed to the warm air, but her nipples were still puckered, and he closed his lips over the swell of her right breast with a groan.

It was so _soft_ in his mouth, god, he loved her breasts. Shiro sucked at the nipple, playing with it with his tongue, enjoying the happy hums Allura gave as he lavished his adoration on her.

“You like that?” he asked, knowing exactly how much she enjoyed it. It felt good for Allura, she'd told him, but what she loved more than anything was how much _he_ loved it. The way he mouthed so eagerly at her, licking, sucking, sometimes even biting like he couldn't get enough made her soar.

“Yeah,” she gasped, guiding her other breast to his mouth with her eyes glazed over. Thrilled, with his dick twitching in his shorts, Shiro leaned back in to suck at her until she sighed with bliss.

It was getting harder and harder to focus on anything but the desperate thrust of her hips, rutting against his abs for the barest friction. Shiro breathed a curse against her skin and took a hand off her hips to touch her. Maybe she didn't notice with how turned on she was or she no longer cared, but Allura didn't even attempt to protest. A moan floated from her lips as soon as his fingers touched her through the bikini.

With his eyes on Allura's face, he rubbed her clit with slow strokes. Her long, dark lashes fluttered rapidly at the feeling, before her eyes closed and she let herself go. Shiro licked his lips; his mouth felt ridiculously dry considering where they were. Pleased little sounds were spilling from between her parted lips and Shiro longed to swallow them up.

“Fuck, you're so sexy,” he breathed, filled with awe and raging want.

Allura shuddered a little in his arms. “Let's,” she rasped, then licked her lips as well as she looked down at him, “let's get out.”

Without hesitance, Shiro walked back to the edge of the pool and lifted Allura up until he could set her butt onto the ground. By the time he'd clambered out himself, Allura had stood up and they fell against each other for more heated kisses in a heartbeat. Finally having his hands free, Shiro cupped her breasts, squeezing their fullness gently and making her laugh a little at him. But that was okay; he didn't feel ashamed for how much he wanted her.

Allura was tugging at his shorts that hung heavy and damp from his hips, dripping pool water all the way to the sun lounge she'd abandoned. When her calves hit it, she sat down, pulling his shorts off with her. There was hunger blazing in her eyes as he stepped out of the wet fabric and just left it there. Hot lips wrapped around the head of his dick and he almost lost his balance from how incredible it felt. But Allura's hands were steadying his hips and she began sucking on the tip like she'd been dying without it.

Knowing better, even now, than to touch her hair with his wet hands, Shiro held onto her shoulders. She looked up at him and took him in a little deeper. The moan that Shiro let out left his mouth broken with pleasure, because after not having been able to touch himself or even be touched by her, this was like paradise. The sight of his dick stretching her full lips was something he'd never get used to, it would always leave him dizzy with need.

“Just like that,” he encouraged when her tongue played with that spot underneath the head, flicking against it rapidly and making heat pool low in his abdomen. She worked his length, stroking the base and sometimes straying down to his balls with her fingers, letting out greedy, wet noises that drove him crazy. Shiro was aware he was babbling more praise, but he had no idea what he was saying, too lost in his pleasure to care.

And then she pulled off him.

Shiro fought down his groan of disappointment and let her slip from his grasp. He watched her lean back on the lounge and open her thighs, showing off. Only for a tiny moment did he watch her stroke herself, before he crawled over her and took over. Their mouths met for another consuming kiss while he spread her wetness around with his fingers until he felt her get more aroused. The little whimpers he tore from her lips had him aching to be inside her, to plunge into that delicious wetness and lose himself.

“I want you,” Allura moaned with her hands moving, restless, over his back. “I want you right now.”

Shiro swallowed. He rubbed at her clit some more, making her mouth fall open helplessly as she panted, and he mouthed at her neck. She tasted slightly salty since she was already beginning to sweat again in the humid air around them. He felt her grow even wetter under his fingers, heard the slick noises with every stroke and oh god, he was so desperate for her, he couldn't take this anymore.

“How do you want it?” he asked, taking his hands off her and reaching down to his dick, groaning with relief at his own touch.

“Like this,” Allura replied and pulled him in by wrapping her legs around him.

Sitting back on his haunches, he pulled Allura's hips into his lap and brought his cock to her entrance. Unable to help himself, he dragged the tip up through her slit, between her lips and to her clit, rubbing it back down and up again to watch her squirm. She didn't complain or rush him, however, and he knew she was loving his teasing.

When he finally pushed into her, every nerve ending in his body lit up with bliss. Hot, wet, she engulfed him like they were made for each other. Allura used her legs as leverage to lift up her hips and thrust onto him, obviously too impatient to wait for him. It was _so_ _good_ he heard himself croak her name. Her fingers were wrapped around the edge of the lounge, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration on her pleasure.

“Take what you want, princess,” Shiro told her, bringing his hands to her hips to pull her against him in time with her movements. Even though they'd been together for a while now, he felt his face heat, even his neck and his chest, when he allowed himself to watch the way his dick disappeared into her. The sight was maddeningly sexy; he couldn't tear his eyes from her swollen clit and her wetness glistening on his cock; had to bite his lip at how she looked, spread open by him, for him.

“Harder,” she ordered, making his eyes snap back to her face. Shiro dug his toes into the cushion of the lounge and began thrusting into her, still tugging at her hips and now meeting her with a slapping sound each time. Every breath Allura gasped out was infused with a raw moan, something that felt almost better than the way she was squeezing him.

With every thrust, the drag, the friction between them drove thoughts further from Shiro's mind. It was tunnel vision, his world shrinking down to a single point that was the tingle of pleasure in his gut. He could feel the pressure rising inside of him already; he was going to come, come _hard_ , way too early, he wanted this to last, he wanted–

“Fuck,” he gasped, halting the movements of his hips and pressing his eyes shut to stave off his orgasm.

Allura giggled underneath him and he could feel it shake her body.

“I'm glad you're amused by my suffering,” Shiro said mildly, looking at her again when he felt he could. His heart was still going crazy, hammering against his ribs violently.

She still looked amused when she attempted to sit up. Catching her drift, Shiro pulled her up until she sat upright in his lap. Allura's hands stroked through his hair, tender, and then she kissed him. Their lips caressed each other for a soothing moment, before she began moving her hips again.

In their embrace, Shiro felt so very close to her. Their skin was sticking together, damp, and he hug of her muscles on his dick felt so gentle he couldn't get his bearings. To stop kissing seemed impossible now that they were wrapped around each other like this and their breaths became one, heavy, labored.

“You feel amazing,” she slurred between kisses, contracting around him and making him whimper.

Soon, Allura grew more needy again, letting her hips drop harshly onto him and taking him _deep_. He pressed his nose against her cheek, moaning, loving the way she held his face close. With his hips pinned down by hers, he could barely thrust up into her. Allura's thighs were beginning to shake with the strain, but she didn't stop fucking herself on him. Her breasts were bouncing with the force of her movements and Shiro squeezed them, held them to feel their heaviness sway with it.

When he felt the familiar surge of his climax return, he began thumbing at her clit, putting pressure on it in little circles that made Allura shudder in his arms. Begging him not to stop, she kept riding him and exhaling sexy little _aaahh_ s signaling her own approaching orgasm. Shiro forced himself to focus on circling his thumb so he could cling to his sanity, stroking her faster and faster to make her fall apart.

“Come for me, princess,” he whispered into her ear, almost sounding like he was in pain. But she loved his words, he was sure. “Come all over me.”

With a high-pitched moan, Allura froze and came hard on his dick. He felt her hot release flood his groin and he kept stroking her through it, making her quake with it. The way her muscles held him tight, again and again, felt so good he thought he might explode, but it wasn't enough. When she went limp against him, breathing hard, Shiro laid her back down on the lounge and kissed her.

Knowing she liked it, he began burying himself inside her again, thrusting hard and fast, desperate. Allura moaned brokenly into his mouth and he could tell she was oversensitive. Shiro's orgasm rushed over him without warning. The pressure in him broke and he felt nothing but blinding pleasure as he came inside her, his open mouth pressed to her temple.

They lay tangled up in each other silently, only their heavy breaths and their thundering heartbeats in their ears. Quite naturally, their lips sought each other out. Shiro felt his heart pour out of him with every kiss, with every brush of Allura's fingers against his side, with every time his nose touched hers.

“You were quiet today,” he remarked after some moments in silence and moved to pull out.

Allura raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn't come loud enough for you?”

Laughing, Shiro pinched her thigh a little. “That's not what I meant! You didn't _talk_ much, during."

A shrug. She didn't seem abashed at his observation. It had become clear very early in their relationship that she enjoyed dirty talk, especially turning him on with her words. “I guess you made me speechless today.”

With his chest feeling warm, he kissed her once again. “I should try that more often.”

Then, he cleaned the mess between Allura's thighs with her towel, feeling her affectionate gaze on him the whole time. “Is now a bad time to tell you you have to get my bikini top out of the pool?”

Shiro turned his head to see two pink triangles of cloth float in the middle of the pool. He shook his head in theatrical exasperation. “The things I do for you.”

Not a single bad thought would come to his mind as he jumped into the pool naked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Allura and Shiro have been in a monogamus relationship for a while and have decided together to no longer use condoms for protection. Always practise safe sex, please. 
> 
> Feedback on this would be very appreciated. I'm still new to this fandom and worry about characterization and tone and everything else you could possibly worry about.
> 
> If your life is also being consumed by Shallura, I'd love to hear from you! I'm wingsofbadass on tumblr and Twitter!


End file.
